


Desperation

by McKayRulez



Series: Stargate Debug [2]
Category: Debug (2014), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Parent Sam, Post-Series, Pre-Movie(s), Team Bonding, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part 2 of Stargate Debug) After the cyber attack, the wait for the trial of James McKay is slowly getting closer and closer. Sam grows worried for her son's future. Her team mates try to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of Stargate Debug. Part 1 is Dishonored. It will make better sense if you read that and don't worry part 1 is short too. This fic takes place pre Debug (2014) movie, and tries to continue to fill the gap between the Stargate shows and the Debug movie. Enjoy.

Sam had her arms crossed and was pacing back and forth in front of Jack's office. 

Currently Jack was in the briefing room with a team and Sam swore he was talking his time with the debriefing just to hold off their talk. It didn't matter. Sam was going to wait no matter how long it took. However, she was worried, the longer they waited, the worse it would be for her son. 

Finally the team was dismissed and she stood still as she watched them file out. Jack left last, but she could see his reluctance. 

"Sam.. What brings you to the old Orpheus?" He motioned his hand vaguely to the Stargate. 

Sam stopped herself from tapping her foot impatiently. "You know why.." 

Jack looked around then ushered her to his office so they could talk alone. He looked down. "Did he do it?" 

Sam looked shocked. "You think my son is capable of pulling off a cyber attack?" 

"Well he is YOUR son.. And McKay's.. So I doubt there's much he couldn't do with a computer.." Jack pointed out then winced at his implication as Sam yelled. 

"You already think he's guilty?!" Sam leaned down against his table, staring at him with a look of aggression and hurt. 

Jack leaned back in his chair defeated. "Sam... He admitted it.." 

Sam turned away and crossed her arms. "Maybe he's protecting someone.." 

"Who?" 

Sam faltered. She really had no idea. "I.. I don't know.."

They where silent for a minute and Sam could sense this was a loosing battle. She turned and looked back to him. "Jack.. Please.." 

"I don't know what I could do Carte- Sam.." 

"Call in a favour from the President? Something? Anything? Just please.. Don't let them take him..." Sam pleaded looking defeated. "He's my son.."

"I know.." Jack looked down. "I'll.. I'll try.." 

 

Sam left the room and watched through his office window as he talked on the phone. It had been going on half an hour and she could tell it wasn't going well by the aggravation in his face. Teal'c and Vala had arrived and stood next to her. Teal'c rested a hand on her shoulder. Sam leaned into his support as she felt her chest tighten. She knew her hopes where dwindling. She could only have faith the justice system would deem James not Guilty.. 

"Everything will work out how it is suppose to, Colonel McKay." Teal'c tried to assure. 

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Thanks T.."

"If all else fails I could break him out." Vala winked. "I've been in lock up by worse." 

Sam nodded her head. "Thanks.. All of you.." 

"What is you're next course of action?" Teal'c asked. 

Sam's eyes flickered down. There wasn't much more she could do.. Legally that is.. "I should get home.. Nicholas has been having a hard time coping since James.." She trailed off as images of the arrest haunted her. 

"Then we shall come with you." Teal'c responded. 

"Teal'c you don't have too-"

"Don't worry Sam. We're here for you." Vala smiled and looped arms with her. She tossed her hair to the side. "What are friends for?" 

 

Sam and her friends entered her home. Nicholas was sitting on the ground in front of the TV working on his models, while Rodney was laying down on the couch with his laptop. The TV was on the news channel. Sam set her keys on the table as Vala went over to Nick and crouched beside him. 

"Vaa Vaa! Teak!" Nicky smiled. 

"Hey Nick Knack." Vala smiled.

Teal'c inclined his head in greeting. 

"What are you working on?" Vala asked and Nicholas held up models he had been making. 

"Ooo. Isn't that interesting." Vala smiled. 

Rodney had looked up from his work and was staring up at Sam. She frowned and he understood. He set aside his laptop for her to lay down against him. 

"It didn't work out?" He asked. 

"No.." Sam buried her head into his chest. 

"Ronon said he'd knock some sense into the Corrections Department with his sticks if their stupid enough to find him guilty." 

Sam raised an eyebrow and Rodney sighed. "Okay I was paraphrasing but same dif.."

Vala looked up from playing with Nicholas and grinned. "I'd definitely help Muscles 2.0 in his quest." She looked to Teal'c. "How about you Muscles 1.0?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed." 

Sam smiled at her friends. She knew they would risk anything for her and her son.. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.


End file.
